terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiversal Emperor Akujin
"The time...has come..." ~ Emperor Akujin in "Devil's Night". Akujin is a main character in "Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm". While he's not always physically around, he's spiritually omnipresent. He is a part of Malgod & must therefore enforce evil throughout his assigned portion of the Omniverse. Akujin rules an entire Multiverse composed of universes he has either created or conquered. He tends to destroy some of them in his leisure. Appearance Akujin, as an abstract entity, is formless. But most of the time, he chooses to look like a humanoid figure that resembles a silver skeleton with horns, sharp teeth, & a pair of black, soulless eyes. He is clad in black robes with a cape & a hood with a purple trim, wears a purple sash & a purple belt. He also bears the Pentagram Medallion, which is where he keeps all of the souls he claims. It can enhance his magic, too. Sometimes he is seen wearing a ring. History Akujin was created before time had begun. His creator is Malgod, who is the center of all negativity in the whole Omniverse & is the most powerful villain in all existence. Akujin is a part of Malgod's essence, a different version of him, if you will. Akujin was assigned to live in the first universe he would end up creating; the Terrachaoverse. However, he would not be alone. Akujin was paired up with the entity most humans call God as a means of balancing good & evil; one must embody each side of morality. Akujin would create many worlds & the creatures that would inhabit them. He also created this world's version of Hell as soon as Lucifer became Satan. From this point onward, Akujin & Satan joined forces so that they could cause everything bad in history. Of course, bad is subjective, so this could classify more than just tragic events. But he also created a villain much more powerful than the Devil. His creation was named Acoutor, who would later earn the title of the God of Sound Manipulation. Acoutor would end up conquering 9,001 universes to prove his worth to his creator, who was indeed proud. But he couldn't do it alone; he had some help from his 5 clones (Nigeb, Atuji, Brute, Xtro, & E.C.H). Unfortunately, Acoutor would end up becoming arrogant & obsessed with power, wanting to upstage Akujin & assume his throne of emperor. It was on July 2nd, 2011 when he came to Earth & exact his evil plan. Akujin was not aware of this until the Kaiser named Jake came to him & warned him about someone who calls himself "The Screaming Boy". Akujin sensed a familiar presence & knew that his son has come to betray him. He & Jake teamed up & fought Acoutor in a good old fashioned duel. In the end, Acoutor was defeated, but Akujin spared him. But no act of Akujin is without its drawbacks; Acoutor was depowered & became a Demigod. Also, his screaming powers were silenced. This battle, along with those which would follow, would be documented by the Omnipresent Camera, a creation of the emperor which is sentient & is designed to capture all of the supernatural activity on the Earth. 16 days later, the Screaming Boy clones would retaliate & attack Akujin, starting with Nigeb, who fought the emperor & lost in a very short duel, ending with his head being severed & his powers being absorbed. The following clone to attack was Atuji, who fought both Akujin & Jake on November 5th. Their duel lasted for hours, but Atuji was no more than an irritant to the Emperor of Evil. Atuji was brutally slain & the rest of the Screaming Boys would remain hidden until the following year. On March 13th, 2012, Akujin had a meeting with Jake & Acoutor. The latter would end up joining forces with him to help destroy his remaining clones. At this point in time, Acoutor believed that only two of those clones were actual threats. The next day, Akujin & Acoutor would fight Brute, the strongest of the Screaming Boys. Evidently, their battle took 50 days to finish. Using a special weapon called the Death Wand (which has the power to drain other Gods' physical abilities) & Acoutor's poisonous powers, Brute was vanquished. One week has passed, & Xtro was the next clone who continued this war. During their 5 day long battle, Xtro broke the Death Wand, reversing its effects to give life instead of death. But he could not take the wand away, & Akujin instead used it to heal Acoutor. Eventually, Xtro was slain. The last clone, E.C.H, was not seen until two more years later. After a short meeting with Jake & Acoutor on August 9th, the latter was unofficially renamed the Silent Boy. Also Owen showed up & exploded for no reason. On December 18th, Akujin found that he actually took enjoyment in combating his enemies like a gladiator, a petty sport he never thought he'd like. So, he created Wanderer, & summoned Acoutor so they could fight him together. However, Wanderer had one major flaw; he was very boring. In fact, the battle was so boring that the three came to an agreement; Wanderer could choose between running away & never returning, or staying to continue the fight. He chose the former, but ran away with the Katana, a weapon Acoutor valued very much. It was believed that Wanderer had plans to end the world in 3 days, but Akujin foiled his plans; this world belongs to the Emperor of Evil. On May 7th, 2013, Akujin & Acoutor finally had their rematch with Wanderer. Ultimately, Wanderer realized the futility of the situation & left, never to return again. Unbeknownst to him, Akujin was draining his powers the entire time. Wanderer is no more than a mere mortal. Later that year, he had visited Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda & stuck a deal with him; Akujin would give him near-unlimited knowledge of the Terrachaoverse if he would in turn provide footage of the weird things that would happen in his life as a result of the growing amount of supernatural activity in his area. Dan agreed without a second thought, & so the deal had been made. January 25th, 2014 is when the final battle of the Screaming Boy War would commence. The final clone to fight was E.C.H, who was known for his shape-shifting abilities. After 9 days, E.C.H was slain by Akujin & Acoutor, who basked in their victory, knowing that it's all over. This was the last time these two have met as to date; Acoutor left his emperor to live a normal life, hoping one day to cross paths again. On August 28th, Lord Ferronidas met Stupid Mickey at Jake's place & became acquaintances, & the former would team up with Jake to fend of Malizord's Possessed Plushies. Afterwards, Jake left & Mickey returned, meeting Dan & Mr. Magic Man in the process, the latter performing a magic trick. However, this magic trick incidentally summoned Akujin’s Pentagram Medallion. Mickey fled & Jake returned the medallion to the emperor. Akujin took Mickey’s soul because stealing that medallion is a heinous crime that can only be forgiven by a spiritual sacrifice. On October 19th, God revived Stupid Mickey because it was not his time to die yet. As the days went by, Akujin found that Dan had kept his word & unleashed several films that documented all the strange things that have happened thus far. He even paid him a short visit on March 14th. On October 3rd, while Dan was hanging out with his friend Josh, the magical skeleton named Cadavra Bones emerged from the pits of Hell & decided to hide in Dan's house along with his demonic friend, Pumpkinhead. Both of them were brought here by Akujin to test their worth. Considering that they were in Dan's house, challenges were guaranteed for the both of them. Akujin came to them on the 30th to warn them that if they failed to prove they are worthy to stay on Earth, he will banish them to Hell for their incompetence. The next day, they would begin their Halloween madness. The first thing they did was give Dan a scare as soon as he read a note Akujin left for him, but the Kaiser launched a barrage of lightning at Pumpkinhead & left into the basement. The two hellspawns would devise a plan to poison as much Halloween candy as possible the next time they would show up. With their hypnotic powers, they were able to convince others to buy their treats for the kids. Unbeknownst to them, they'll die upon consumption. There was little time for anyone to save the day, but that didn't stop the combined powers of Dan, Juvenile Batman, & Kylo Ren. Batman would combat the skeleton, using his warp-drive detonator to send him to Hell. In the meantime, Kylo Ren severed the head of the pumpkin Demon. In response to this, Akujin kept his word & banished Cadavra & Pumpkinhead to the fiery depths. Physically, Akujin has not appeared since, but his dark presence is always looming over the universe. Personality Akujin is the ultimate evil. He takes pleasure in whatever bad deed he can do. As the embodiment of all evil itself, he is intent on changing his alignment whenever the situation calls for it. Akujin can be sadistic, unforgiving, cruel, & an overall jerk, but can also be cold, calculating, fear-invoking, & manipulative. Being a type of cosmic horror, he tends not to actively involve himself with the issues of lesser beings. His evil is everywhere, & must ensure that it stays that way. Without bad, there is too much good. Powers & Abilities Physical: Godlike strength, godlike speed, invulnerability, true immortality, self-regeneration, invisibility, intangibility, skilled swordsmanship Special: Creation, destruction, omnipotence, omniscience, omnipresence, omnikinesis, teleportation Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Filmography To be added Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Gods Category:Rulers Category:Emperors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipotent Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Intellects Category:Abstract Entities Category:Extradimensionals